ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Three Keyblades and the Seven Dwarfs
Three Keyblade Wielders and the Seven Dwarfs is a seventh in the series, and based on the book by the Brother Grimm, as well as inspired by the 1937 Disney film. Plot Terra is the first Keyblade wielder to visit this world. As he arrives in the Queen's castle, he overhears the Queen consulting her Magic Mirror. She asks who is the fairest of them all, but is horrified when the Mirror names Snow White, a maiden with a heart of pure light. At this point, Terra whispers to himself whether Master Xehanort has visited this land in his search for the light. The Queen overhears him, but before he leaves, asks him for a favor. Namely, to kill Snow White and bring back her heart, as proof, and in return he may ask the Magic Mirror, Xehanort's whereabouts. Terra is not sure if he wants to extract another heart, but the Queen tells him she has no need for the heart as she has enough light in her heart. In the meantime, Ventus arrives here just as the Seven Dwarfs are going to work in the mine. He follows in after them, but they mistake him for a thief and hide in crates and ore cars. He tries to ask them if they know Terra, but they refuse to talk to him. Later, Terra goes off to find Snow White, figuring she may have met Master Xehanort. He meets her in a meadow picking flowers and senses the kindness and purity of her heart. However, before he can get any information, Unversed appear and scare her off into the woods. As Ventus passes by the dwarves' cottage, he hears a scream from the woods. It comes from Snow White, who is afraid of the Darkness in the dark woods. Ven agrees to help her get somewhere safe, and escorts her through the swarms of Unversed to the cottage. She goes upstairs to rest just as the Dwarves return from work while Ventus scouts the area. Snow White explains her encounter with Terra, and the dwarfs accuse Ven of sending a horde of monsters after her, promptly throwing the "thief" out. As Ven wanders through the woods to look for Terra, he is attacked by the giant Unversed, the Mad Treant. Terra returns to the Queen, who is insulted that he returned without Snow White's heart. Terra informs her that he never planned on killing her, but the Queen is still furious. She forces the Mirror to absorb Terra into its depths, where the hero battles against the mask. Terra escapes, and the Queen reluctantly asks for Xehanort's location. The Mirror tells Terra that he is in a wasteland where a great battle was fought. Terra leaves the world to consult Master Yen Sid for more information. After Ventus defeats the Mad Treant, he goes to the meadow on the other side. Here he sees an old woman drop a red apple. He hands it to her, and asks her if she has seen Terra. She replies that he had threatened her to tell him the whereabouts of Master Xehanort, leaving Ven worried about what his friend has been up to. Aqua comes to this world just after the old hag poisoned Snow White with a poison apple. She sees the Dwarves mourning over Snow White's glass coffin, and Aqua agrees to go to the Queen's castle to investigate any possible help. In the courtyard she meets the Prince, who wonders where the princess he had met once, has gone. Aqua directs him to the woods where Snow White sleeps, so he runs off to help any way he can. Aqua travels deep into the castle, to the Mirror's chamber, where she is transported into the mirror. She defeats the Magic Mirror, who says that since the Queen is dead, he has served his purpose, and disappears. Aqua returns to the woods, where the Prince kisses Snow White, bringing her back to life. This reminds Aqua of when Ventus passed out and subsequently woke up when he first arrived at the Land of Departure. Snow White and the Prince walk off together on a journey, as the Dwarves celebrate and Aqua reflects on whether Ven was in need of a journey as well. Voice cast Japanese dub *Ryōtarō Okiayu as Terra *Kōki Uchiyama as Ventus *Megumi Toyoguchi as Aqua *Kurumi Kobato as Snow White *Toshiyuki Morikawa as The Prince *Kazuo Kumakura as Doc *Mitsuo Yagi as Sleepy *Takkō Ishimori as Bashful *Junpei Takiguchi as Happy *Ryuji Saikachi as Sneezy *Ichirō Nagai as Grumpy *Tamio Ōki as Magic Mirror *Kyoko Satomi as The Queen/The Witch English dub *Jason Dohring as Terra *Jesse McCartney as Ventus *Willa Holland as Aqua *Carolyn Gardner as Snow White *James Arnold Taylor as The Prince and Happy *David Ogden Stiers as Doc *Bill Farmer as Sleepy *Jeff Bennett as Bashful *Bob Joles as Sneezy *Corey Burton as Grumpy, Magic Mirror *Susanne Blakeslee as The Queen/The Witch Transcript *Transcripts/Three Keyblades and the Seven Dwarfs